Horse Sense
by AndAllThatMishigas
Summary: Jed and Abbey spend spring break from college at the Bartlet farm and Abbey wants Jed to teach her something new.
Author's Note: This story was written in response to a quote prompt of "Wanna bet?" And this is what I came up with. I really liked it and decided to post it here. Enjoy :)

 **Horse Sense**

It was spring break of their senior year of college and Jed and Abbey were staying at the old Bartlet farm in Manchester. They happily spent their vacation days taking walks around all the beautiful land belonging to Jed's grandfather and reading books together in the grand library. Their nights were spent sneaking around the hall to each other's rooms. They were engaged, but they still tried to keep up the facade of being chaste, virtuous Catholics.

One day, as they wandered near the barn, Abbey got an idea. "You ride horses, right?"

"I can, and I have, but not too often," he replied.

"Teach me," she requested.

Jed gave her a strange look. "You're not gonna like it, honey."

She frowned. "Wanna bet?" He knew her quite well, but she still bristled at being told what she would or wouldn't enjoy without having tried it herself.

"Well it's a little scary the first time, and you'll end up sore for days."

"I've been sore for days doing things I've quite enjoyed, so what makes you think this will be any different?" she quipped.

"Abigail!" he scolded, laughing. She was always so naughty and he absolutely loved it, even when it was thoroughly inappropriate.

Abbey smiled. She was starting to rub off on him. A few months ago, she could have made that innuendo and his pure little mind wouldn't have made the connection. Now he was right there with her.

He looked at her and saw the determination in her green eyes. "Okay, you really want to ride a horse? You can ride with me today, and if you still want to learn, I'll teach you tomorrow."

She grinned, wrinkling her nose. "Thanks, babe."

He led her into the stables. "Alright, so Granddad has three horses." Jed took her to each of the stalls in turn. The first was a beautiful white horse with gray speckles. "This is Agamemnon."

Abbey snorted with laughter.

"Yeah, I know. They're all named after characters from Greek mythology. It's something of a hobby of Granddad's." He continued to introduce the horses. Next came Andromeda, a beautiful pinto, and Hera, an enormous brown mustang.

"Which do you usually ride?" Abbey asked.

Jed shrugged. "None of them are mine, so I don't really have a preference. Andromeda tends to respond the best. I think we should take her out."

Abbey watched as Jed prepared the saddle and bridle and all the other things needed to ride a horse. He was surprisingly adept at the whole process. She knew he'd spent a lot of time at the farm, but she never quite pictured him doing actual farm things. It was very nice to see a new side of this man she was just a few months away from marrying.

"Alright, you ready?" he asked, once he'd finished getting Andromeda prepared for the ride.

"Sure. What do I do?" she asked.

He showed her how to mount the horse by putting one foot in the stirrup and hoisting herself up and over. She was short, but she had strong, gorgeous legs. She did most of the work herself, though Jed did take the opportunity to grab her ass, under the guise of helping.

Once Abbey was up on the horse, she immediately regretted her decision. This was a living, breathing animal she was sitting on. An animal with a brain and a very powerful form. If she wanted to, that horse could just take off, and Abbey would be powerless to do anything about it. This wasn't like getting behind the wheel of a car where the gas and brake were operated by the driver. Abbey, riding a horse, could merely give suggestions that she hoped the horse would follow.

Jed climbed up and sat behind her. "You okay?"

Abbey feigned bravery. "I'm fine. Let's get going!" Maybe it would be better once they started moving.

"We'll start out slow and see how it goes, okay?" He leaned into her close and kissed her hair as he grabbed the reins and started Andromeda in a lazy walk right outside the barn.

Abbey held the horn of the saddle with absolute terror. But feeling Jed's strong body behind her, holding her close, made her feel a little calmer. Soon enough, she started actually enjoying herself. By the time they started trotting, she was cracking jokes once more. Andromeda made her way into a gallop and Abbey couldn't stop smiling.

Far too soon, they were back at the barn. Jed dismounted and held his arms out to help Abbey down. "How was that?" he asked.

She felt exhilarated. It was incredible. "You're teaching me that tomorrow, boyfriend. That was absolutely amazing."

"You liked it?"

"I loved it!" she gushed. She threw her arms around him and kissed him soundly. "I've never felt so alive. Go put the horse away and take your pants off. I'll be waiting naked in that empty stall," she informed him.

Jed was frozen in surprise as she walked away.

"Actually, on second thought, we're going to do this with as little undress as possible. This barn is mildly disgusting and I'm not about to get a tick in an inconvenient place."

He started to laugh as he quickly put Andromeda back in her stall. He'd get the saddle off later. For now, his pants were quickly becoming uncomfortably tight, and he was more than eager to follow directions to take them off.


End file.
